1995 in literature
The year 1995 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *The Dylan Thomas Centre in Swansea is opened by Jimmy Carter. *Simon & Schuster paid US$4.2 million for the hardcover publishing rights for The Christmas Box by Richard Paul Evans after the self-published book appeared on The New York Times bestseller list. New books *Ben Aaronovitch - The Also People *Louisa May Alcott - A Long Fatal Love Chase (previously unpublished manuscript) *Roger MacBride Allen - Ambush at Corellia, Assault at Selonia and Showdown at Centerpoint *Julia Alvarez - In the Time of the Butterflies *Martin Amis - The Information *Kevin J. Anderson - Darksaber *Iain Banks - Whit *Pat Barker - The Ghost Road *Daniel Blythe - Infinite Requiem *Christopher Bulis - The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Edgar Rice Burroughs and Joe R. Lansdale - Tarzan: the Lost Adventure *T. C. Boyle - The Tortilla Curtain *Albert Camus - The First Man (Le premier homme) (unfinished novel, published posthumously) *Andrew Cartmel - Warlock *Mary Higgins Clark - Silent Night *Michael Connelly - The Last Coyote *Paul Cornell - Human Nature *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Battle, Battle Flag and The Winter King *Douglas Coupland - Microserfs *Robert Crais - Voodoo River *Michael Crichton - The Lost World *Martin Day - The Menagerie *L. Sprague de Camp and Christopher Stasheff - The Exotic Enchanter *Terrance Dicks - Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans *Umberto Eco - The Island of the Day Before *Nicholas Evans - The Horse Whisperer *Timothy Findley - The Piano Man's Daughter *Richard Ford - Independence Day *John Gardner -''GoldenEye'' *John Grisham - The Rainmaker *Barbara Hambly - Children of the Jedi *Craig Hinton - Millennial Rites *Nick Hornby - High Fidelity *Robert Hughes (as R.U. Slime) - Gooflumps two-part series *Kazuo Ishiguro - The Unconsoled *Welwyn Wilton Katz - Out of the Dark *Stephen King - Rose Madder *John le Carré - Our Game *Andy Lane - The Empire of Glass and Original Sin *Paul Leonard - Dancing the Code and Toy Soldiers *Jonathan Lethem - Amnesia Moon *Barry Letts - The Ghosts of N-Space *Robert Ludlum - The Apocalypse Watch *Steve Lyons - Head Games and Time of Your Life *Stephen Marley - Managra *Frank McCourt - Angela's Ashes *Val McDermid - ''The Mermaids Singing *David A. McIntee - Lords of the Storm and Sanctuary *James A. Michener - Miracle in Seville *Mary McGarry Morris - Songs in Ordinary Time *Phil O'Brien - Memories of the Irish-Israeli War *Kate Orman - Set Piece *Terry Pratchett - Maskerade *Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child - Relic (novel) and ''Mount Dragon *Philip Pullman - ''Northern Lights (published in North America as The Golden Compass) *Justin Richards - System Shock *Gareth Roberts - The Romance of Crime and Zamper *J. Jill Robinson - Eggplant Wife *Philip Roth - Sabbath's Theater *Salman Rushdie - The Moor's Last Sigh *Gary Russell - Invasion of the Cat-People *Josè Saramago - Blindness *Sidney Sheldon - Morning, Noon, & Night *Danielle Steel - Five Days In Paris *Neal Stephenson - The Diamond Age, or A Young Lady's Illustrated Primer *James B. Stewart - Blood Sport *Dave Stone - Sky Pirates! *Jim Turner, editor - Cthulhu 2000: A Lovecraftian Anthology *Andrew Vachss - Footsteps of the Hawk *Robert James Waller - Puerto Vallarta Squeeze *Dave Wolverton - The Courtship of Princess Leia New drama *Horton Foote - The Young Man From Atlanta *Terrence McNally - Master Class *Yasmina Reza - The Unexpected Man *Tom Stoppard - Indian Ink *Sarah Kane - Blasted Poetry *Mark Doty - Atlantis: Poems Non-fiction *Jean Baudrillard - The Gulf War Did Not Take Place *L. Sprague de Camp - The Ape-Man Within *Paul Davies - About Time *Mark Epstein - Thoughts Without a Thinker: Psychotherapy from a Buddhist Perspective *Bill Gates - The Road Ahead *Nelson Mandela - Long Walk to Freedom *Leonard Nimoy - I Am Spock *Man Ray, André Breton - Man Ray, 1890-1976 *Condoleezza Rice & Philip Zelikow - Germany Unified and Europe Transformed: A Study in Statecraft *Oliver Sacks - An Anthropologist on Mars *Simon Schama - Landscape and Memory *Sterling Seagrave - Lords of the Rim *Miranda Seymour - Robert Graves: Life on the Edge *Howard Stern - Miss America *Tim Cornell - The Beginnings of Rome: Italy and Rome from the Bronze Age to the Punic Wars. *Binod Bihari Verma - Tapasa vai Ganga Maithili, biography *Ibn Warraq - Why I Am Not a Muslim Deaths * January 9 - Peter Cook, comedian, satirist and writer * January 30 Gerald Durrell, British naturalist, writer * January 31 - George Abbott, writer, director, producer * February 4 - Patricia Highsmith, author * February 12 - Robert Bolt, writer * February 21 - Calder Willingham, writer * February 23 - James Herriot, author * April 14 - Brian Coffey, poet * June 14 - Roger Zelazny, American writer of fantasy and science fiction * July 16 **May Sarton - American writer **Stephen Spender, poet * August 3 - Edward Whittemore, writer * August 19 - Pierre Schaeffer, French composer and writer * August 29 - Michael Ende, fantasy novelist * October 13 - Henry Roth, novelist and short story writer * October 22 - Kingsley Amis, author * November 13 - Mary Elizabeth Counselman - American author and poet * November 16 - Robert H. Adleman, American novelist and historian * November 22 - Margaret St. Clair, science fiction writer * December 2 - Robertson Davies, Canadian novelist * December 30 - Heiner Müller, dramatist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Seamus Heaney Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Richard King, Kindling Does For Firewood * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Bruce Beaver - Anima and Other Poems * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Peter Boyle, Coming Home From the World * Mary Gilmore Prize: Aileen Kelly, Coming Up for Light Canada * Bronwen Wallace Memorial Award * Giller Prize for Canadian Fiction: Rohinton Mistry, A Fine Balance * See 1995 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Andreï Makine, Le Testament français * Prix Décembre: Jean Échenoz, Les Grandes Blondes * Prix Médicis French: Vassilis Alexakis, La Langue maternelle and Andreï Makine, Le testament français * Prix Médicis International: Alessandro Baricco, Châteaux de la colère United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Pat Barker, The Ghost Road * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Philip Pullman, Northern Lights * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Christopher Priest, The Prestige * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Gitta Sereny, Albert Speer: His Battle with the Truth * Cholmondeley Award: U.A. Fanthorpe, Christopher Reid, C. H. Sisson, Kit Wright * Eric Gregory Award: Colette Bryce, Sophie Hannah, Tobias Hill, Mark Wormald *Newdigate prize: Antony Dunn * Whitbread Book of the Year Award: Kate Atkinson, Behind the Scenes at the Museum United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Sandy Solomon, Pears, Lake, Sun * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: Maxine Kumin * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Fiction, William Maxwell * Carnegie Medal: Philip Pullman, Northern Lights * Compton Crook Award: Doranna Durgin, Dun Lady's Jess * Hugo Award: Lois McMaster Bujold, Mirror Dance * Nebula Award: Robert Sawyer, The Terminal Experiment * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Sharon Creech, Walk Two Moons * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Horton Foote, The Young Man From Atlanta * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Carol Shields, The Stone Diaries * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Philip Levine, The Simple Truth * Wallace Stevens Award: James Tate Elsewhere * New Zealand Book Award for Poetry: Michele Leggott, Dia * Montana Book Award for Poetry: Michael Jackson, Pieces of Music *Premio Nadal: Ignacio Carrión Hernández, Cruzar el Danubio * Literature Category:Years in literature